In an environment subject to high vibration, nuts and bolts must be secured to prevent their loosening. Sometimes, a lock washer of the type having radially extending tabs are used. During assembly, a tab is bent upward to contact a flat of the nut or head of the bolt to thereby prevent rotation. Such lock washers take time to assemble.